You're The One a Roxas x You oneshot
by Miss Chocobo
Summary: Our blond friend Roxas has got himself an admirer. What does he think of her? And just what sort of matchmaking ability does Olette secretly have, anyway? Roxas/You oneshot.


_You're The One_

A Roxas fanfic by dreamweaverfei.

_Note from author:_ I apologize for any OOC-ness. You can fill in the name with your preferred name. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Roxas, Pence, Hayner, or Olette, or even Twilight Town. All I own is this story and my made-up character. :D Thank you for reading.

Somewhere in the beginning to middle of the school year (November to January) 

_('cause this is during the time when Sora's sleeping in his little crystal egg-cage thing)_

You bolted out of your house in Twilight Town at top speed, leaving your mom to stare after you in confusion. "So sorry, Mom! Gotta run! I'm late for today's meeting at the Usual Spot 'cause I was taking a nap!"

She then smiled at you, shaking her head at your behavior. "It's ok. I'm sure Hayner, Pence and Olette won't be mad at you. They love you too much for that." You didn't pay attention, but instead, ran back inside, grabbed a piece of toast from the plate your mom had put on the kitchen counter, and then dashed outside once more.

You headed towards the area you, Hayner, Pence and Olette liked to call, "The Usual Spot". It wasn't a very original name, but still, it fit the purpose of the place. You sprinted to the small entrance and tore the tattered curtain away, just in time to trip and fall on someone standing right in front of you. With a _**THUD**_, you both collapsed on the ground.

"!" you heard Olette exclaim.

You jerked your head up to find that you were sprawled across someone's back. You scrambled to the side, and off of this newcomer, still sitting down. After blinking your eyes a few times to get the stars out of your eyes, you noticed that the person you had so unceremoniously tackled to the floor was a boy with blond hair colored a lovely peachish-yellow, about thirteen to fifteen years old, around your own age._ (Lauran: OK. It doesn't matter what age you are in real life. In this story, you're 14. Get it, got it, good? You: Yup. Lauran: Good reader. gives reader a cookie)_ He raised himself off the floor and dusted off his clothes, which had checkerboard patterns on the shirt and had the same general black and white theme all over.

Olette folded her arms across her chest and scolded, ", apologize for crashing into Roxas here. He's the newest member of our Usual Spot group! You don't want him to have a bad impression!" You sheepishly turned to the boy you now knew as Roxas, head slightly tilted downward in an expression of embarrassment.

"Hehe. Sorry about that. Please forgive me," you said, nervously glancing around to meet the gazes of Pence, who looked at you as if he knew this would happen, then Hayner, his head tilted, smirking, with one leg up on the yellow pipe he was sitting on.

Finally your gaze locked with Roxas' and you looked into his sky-blue eyes for the first time. _'His eyes… they remind me of the sea… or the sky… but either way, it feels… so calming.'_

He smiled, held out a hand, and said in a care-free tone, "Oh, don't worry. I'm fine. These things happen all the time," snapping you out of your trance.

The sunlight filtering in from the cracks in the ceiling reflected off of Roxas' golden hair, causing you to remark in your head, _'The way the twilight shines on his hair… it makes him look like – an angel.'_

You blushed and took his hand, pulling yourself up. "How about a proper introduction?" Pence suggested, smiling. "That's , and that's Roxas!" he said, pointing to the both of you respectively. You shook hands, and you said, "How do you do, new friend?" grinning. Roxas grinned back and answered, "Never better, you?"

And that is how you met Roxas.

In the summer, a week or two before the whole Sora regeneration business starts

You had gotten to know Roxas a lot more from the day you first met, due to his being BOTH in your class, and in the Usual Spot group. His cheerful personality, sense of justice, and friendliness drew you to want to be near him all the time. (Don't be a pervert, now…)

Eventually, you wound up falling for him, even though you tried your hardest not to. The same thing had happened to your aunt, and she wound up having her heart broken. Your poor aunt never trusted a member of the male species ever again. She had told you the story of how she fell in love with a man so hard, that when she found out that he had secretly gotten together with someone else, she went into a state of depression for a month or two.

But, despite the effort you put into trying not to become infatuated with a particular blond angel, as you called him in your mind sometimes, you ended up falling in love.

One day, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas and you were sitting on top of the Station tower, as usual. And, just as you always did, you all had an ocean-blue colored sea salt ice cream bar in your hand. Each of you was licking it eagerly, savoring the delicious taste of the ice cream while it lasted, a promise of more times like this to come.

Everything was so peaceful, watching the beautiful half-sunrise that Twilight Town seemed to be endlessly stuck in. The transfixing blend of reds, yellows, oranges, purples, and all sorts of colors that the sun cast upon this small town washed over the five of you as you sat upon that ledge, talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

Suddenly, Olette stood up, motioned to Hayner and Pence to follow her, and said, "Hey guys, why don't we all go buy more sea salt ice cream for us?"

Hayner countered, "WHAT?! Are you nuts? These were our second round today!"

Pence said, "I don't mind. I'll go get some if you want to," shrugging as he stated the obvious. He had a little crush on Olette, it seemed.

Olette nudged Hayner, more like jabbed, you noted, and hissed,"Come _**on**_, Hayner." (something you normally didn't see her doing, unless…) _'Is she trying to set anyone up?'_ You noticed that you and Roxas were the only people she didn't point to, to follow her to the ice cream shop.

Roxas must have noticed the same thing, for his face suddenly turned a deep red. He bit his lip and looked down at his feet, dangling in midair. Your face turned cherry red as well and you looked down at the ice cream stick in your hands, all the ice cream having been licked off, thinking about how she could've known that you liked Roxas. _'What if he doesn't like me back? Olette is quite pretty…"_

You glanced up to see if Hayner, Pence and Olette had noticed the shade of red yours and Roxas' faces had turned, only to see that no one was there anymore except for you and Roxas.

He turned to you, blushing still, and asked quietly, "I guess we're alone now, huh?"

And you looked at him and answered, "Yeah. I guess," in the same quiet tone.

After a moment of awkward silence, you gathered up the courage to say, "You know that Olette only gets that flustered when she's trying to play matchmaker, right?"

He stared right back at you and said, "Yeah."

After yet another moment of awkwardness, he said, quite nervously, "U-u-umm… ? I just wanted you to know… I… ummm…" he trailed off, apparently too nervous to finish his sentence.

You encouraged him, "Go on, Roxas. It's ok. I'm listening," and gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled nervously back and said, more like whispered, "I think I… _love_ _you._"

Your heart skipped a beat when he whispered those three words you had wanted to say to him for so long. You froze in shock.

"B-b-but if you don't feel that same way about me, that's fine!" he stuttered. His eyes reflected the hope and fear inside of him. The poor boy was nearly trembling.

Your mouth twisted into a grin. "Roxas, that's the same thing I've been meaning to tell you for the past month or so. I just never worked up the courage!"

He suddenly sprang up and hugged you, something he wouldn't be so likely to do. He whispered, "Hey, ?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever left, and you had no clue when you'd ever see me again, would you still care?" he whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. "I've had some... strange dreams lately. So, I, um, just... wanted to know..."

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

He pulled back and grinned widely, a blush visible on his peachy complexion.

**"I really do think you're the one."**


End file.
